NOCHES DE LUNA LLENA
by Runie-Lovegood
Summary: Un fict para todos aquellos a los que les gustan los merodeadores, no se olviden de dejar review. FELIZ AÑO NUEVO
1. Recuerdos

RECUERDOS  
  
La habitación estaba desierta a pesar de que un gran fuego ardía en la chimenea. De pronto la puerta se abrió y apareció tras ella un hombre de mediana edad vestido con una túnica, tenia el pelo castaño surcado por un mechón blanco y los ojos color miel. Se llamaba Remus Lupin. Lupin se sentó en una mesa que habia al fondo de la habitación y sacó del bolsillo de su tunica un trozo de pergamino arrugado y amarillento. Lo extendió sobre la mesa, al principio estaba en blanco pero cuando el hombre pronunció unas palabras apuntando con su varita mágica al pergamino sobre este fueron apareciendo delgadas lineas de tinta que dibujaron finalmente la silueta de un gran castillo, Hogwarts. Una sonrisa melancólica apareció en el juvenil rostro de Remus, y observó sobre el mapa unos puntitos de tinta con un minúsculo letrero, sobre uno de ellos ponia el nombre de Sirius Black.. Lupinse sorprendió al leerlo, conocia aquel nombre, era el de uno de sus mejores amigos de la infancia. Por un momento perdió su mirada en el crepitar de la hoguera y recordó, recordó sus días en el colegio...  
  
Las verdes colinas de los terrenos de Hogwarts se hallaban cubiertas de rocío, repentinamente se abrió la puerta del castillo y de ella salieron un grupo de chicos y chicas vestidos con gruesas capas. Entre ellos estaban Remus, Sirius y dos chicos más, James Potter y Peter Petiwrey. Los cuatro eran inseparables desde que se conocieron el primer año en Hogwarts. -. Escuchad chicos, se me ha ocurrido una buena broma para Malfoy y a Snape. Anunció James. -. ¿En serio? Cuenta conmigo. Dijo Sirius con entusiasmo y los dos niños miraron de reojo a un par de muchachos que hablaban a susurros entre si. Lucius Malfoy era un chico delgado de piel pálida y pelo rubio y Severus Snape tenía la piel cetrina y el pelo negro y grasiento. -. Yo no puedo ir esta noche, lo siento. Murmuró Remus. -. ¿Por qué? Preguntó Sirius. -. Tengo otras cosas que hacer. Dijo Remus bajando la mirada. La clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas comenzó, James, Sirius y Peter tramaban un malévolo plan contra Malfoy y Snape en un rincón pero Remus miraba distraidamente los oscuros lindes del bosque prohibido... Aquella tarde los tres traviesos magos prepararon su "trampa" en el pasillo del primer piso, se escondieron tras una estatua de una bruja tuerta a esperar a que los de Slytherin pasaran por allí. De pronto y ante la cara estupefacta de los tres, la joroba de la bruja tuerta se abrió dejando paso a un túnel húmedo. Los chicos lo inspeccionaron pero unas voces los alertaron de que alguien se acercaba. A traves de una fina rendija vieron pasar al director del colegio, Albus Dumbledore, y a su lado a alguien que ya conocían: Remus Lupin. Se miraron desconcertados, ¿A dónde iba su amigo a aquellas horas y con el director del colegio? Decidieron seguirle y vieron, ocultos bajo la capa invisible de James, como su amigo se metía en una abertura del tronco de un arbol. Cuando Dumbledore se marchó los tres amigos decidieron entrar en el arbol. Se quitaron la capa invisible y se dispusieron a entrar pero de repente el arbol comenzó a moverse. Las ramas golpearon a James en la cara y Sirius por poco recibe un puñetazo de un tronco enloquecido. Huyeron asustados, pero aun inquietos por el misterio que envolvia a su amigo Remus. Esa noche durmieron en la enfermería recuperandose de las heridas y magulladuras consecuencia de la "pelea" con el arbol. A la mañana siguiente bajaron al gran comedor y allí vieron a Remus algo cansado y con profundas ojeras. -. ¿Dónde estuviste anoche? Preguntó James a su amigo. -. Eh.. pase la noche en la biblioteca, tenía que estudiar. Contestó Remus. -. Si, claro. Masculló Sirius. No pudieron hablar más, pues dos chicos se acercaron a ellos. -. ¿Qué tal merodeadores? ¿He oido que habeis pasado la noche en la enfermería?. Preguntó Snape con ira en la voz. Siempre se habían llevado mal, todavía no sabían exactamente por qué pero un odio cada vez mas fuerte crecia entre ellos. -. A ti qué te importa Snape. Contestó burlonamente Sirius que tenía la cara llena de rasguños. -. ¿Qué os pasó? ¿ Os caisteis de la escoba en el entrenamiento de quidditch? -. No hables mucho ahora Malfoy, deja que en el partido de mañana se decida quién es el mejor. Dijo James y los cuatro amigos se levantaron de la mesa. -. Ese Malfoy es un bocazas, no dirá lo mismo cuando Griffyndor gane la copa de quidditch. Dijo James. -. Deja eso para otro momento, se me ha ocurrido una idea genial....  
  
De pronto alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación sacando a Remus de sus pensamientos. Este apuntó con la varita al trozo de pergamino y dijo: Travesura realizada, al instante se volvio a quedar en blanco. Lo guardó en un bolsillo y abrió la puerta. Snape entro airadamente en la habitación. -. Severus, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? Preguntó Remus. -. Quiero que me des ese papel que confiscaste a Harry Potter, Lupin.  
  
Hasta aquí este capitulo, pero pronto publicare el siguiente. Espero que os guste mi historia, como yo hay mucha gente que le interesan las aventuras de los merodeadores, un beso para todos ellos en especial para barbi-black q me ha ayudado muxo. Gracias wapa!! Dejadme reviews porfavor. 


	2. Pasadizos secretos

2- PASADIZOS SECRETOS  
  
-. Lo siento Severus, era un simple trozo de pergamino en blanco, lo tiré al fuego. Dijo Remus señalando a la chimenea. -. Pero, pero ese pergamino me insultó. Gritó Snape. -. De todas formas, era tan solo un papel que insulta a la gente que intenta leerlo. Dijo Remus sentándose de nuevo en su mesa. -. No me mientas, sé que sabes lo que es. Gruñó Snape. -. Te equivocas- Contestó- ¿Quieres algo más? Snape miró al fuego con una extraña expresión en el rostro y después miró a Lupin. -. No. Contestó tajante y se marchó airadamente. Remus se rió para sus adentros, se recostó sobre el respaldo de la silla y siguió recordando.  
  
El partido estaba muy interesante: Gryffindor 20, Slytherin 10 Las escobas volaban sobre el campo como pájaros en aquel día de primavera. James era el buscador del equipo de su casa al igual que Malfoy. Aunque el cielo estaba despejado y el ambiente era tranquilo en la gradas reinaba una gran tensión, especialmente donde Sirius, Remus, Peter y los demás gryffindors se hallaban apoyando a su equipo con grandes estandartes y echando miradas desafiantes a las gradas de Slytherin. Al cabo de unos minutos Slytherin consiguió empatar, incluso superar a Gryffindor. James buscaba entornando los ojos algún destello dorado, Malfoy le rondaba muy cerca. De pronto vio la diminuta snitch y se lanzó a por ella, Malfoy le siguió y cuando llegó a su altura comenzo a golperle haciéndole resvalar de la escoba. James cayó rodando pero Malfoy consiguió evitar el golpe en el último momento. Hubo gritos en las gradas pero James se levantó del suelo algo dolorido pero ileso y levantó su mano donde tenía atrapada la snitch. Sus amigos bajaron al campo a felicitarle. -. Formidable James. Dijo Sirius abrazándolo. Ambos le dirijieron una burlona mirada a Snape cuando pasó junto a ellos. -. Bien hecho Potter. Dijo una voz detrás suyo. James se giró, era Lily Evans la chica de la que él estaba enamorado. -. Gra...gracias. Tartamudeó enrojeciendo. Lily le dedicó una bonita sonrisa y se marchó.  
  
En la comida hubo risas, burlas, bromas, de todo... -. ¿Cuál era esa idea tan genial que tuviste Sirius? Preguntó Remus. -. Ah! Se me ocurrió el otro día en clase de encantamientos -Dijo Sirius- Podíamos hacer un mapa del colegio con todos los pasadizos que conocemos. Serviría de mucha ayuda a las futuras generaciones de magos traviesos. -. No se Sirius, es peligroso, cualquiera podría cogerlo. Dijo Peter. -. No tiene por qué, lo encantaremos para que solo puedan utilizarlo los que sepan la contraseña. Dijo Sirius. -. Bueno, ya lo pensaremos, ahora hay que ir a clase. Advirtió Remus.  
  
Pasaron las semanas siguientes revisando los pasadizos secretos que ya conocían y explorando algunos nuevos. Ellos cuatro eran los únicos estudiantes que conocían los 7 pasadizos secretos que había en Hogwarts, pero sin lugar a duda su favorito era el de la estatua de la bruja tuerta, llevaba directamente al sótano de Honeydukes, la tienda de golosinas de Hogsmeade. Con todo esto consiguieron elaborar un fiable mapa del castillo y los terrenos del colegio que guardaron bajo llave en un baúl. Esa tarde James buscó a sus amigos por todas partes, pero no los encontró. Sirius y Peter se hallaban bajo castigo por haber llenado de cucarachas el baño de las chicas, pero Remus había desaparecido. Aburrido James decidió ir a pasar la tarde a Hogsmeade, abrió cauteloso la joroba de la bruja tuerta pero de pronto oyo un ruido detrás suyo, no le dio tiempo a esconderse, Lily ya le había descubierto. -. ¿Qué haces? Preguntó ella riendo. -. Yo... nada. -. ¿A dónde lleva ese túnel? Preguntó Lily asomándose por el hueco de la estatua. -. No lo se. -. Dímelo anda. Pidió ella, James sonrió. -. Esta bien, ven conmigo. Dijo tendiéndole la mano. Recorrieron agarrados de la mano el camino hasta la escalera de piedra que llevaba a una oculta puerta en el sótano de Honeydukes. -. Ahora cierra los ojos. Dijo James abriendo la puerta. Lily obedeció y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró tras el mostrador de la tienda llena de golosinas de todas las clases. Compraron gominolas que cambiaban de sabor en la boca, chicle superhinchable, diablillos de pimienta y caramelos picantes y pasearon por las calles parandose en los escaparates de las tiendas. La luna llena brillaba en el cielo, incluso se atrevieron a acercarse a la casa de los gritos, los lugareños habían comenzado a llamarla así pues decían que solían oirse gritos dentro de la gran mansión. -. Sabes, he oido que habrá un baile para navidad. Dijo Lily. -. En serio. -. Si y se me había ocurrido... Comenzó a decir Lily pero un grito desgarrador rompió el silencio de la noche. Los dos se sobresaltaron, venía de la casa.. -. Creo que deberíamos marcharnos. Dijo James, y regresaron a Hogwarts en silencio.  
  
Esa noche Remus no apareció por la sala común, sus amigos se preocuparon mucho. ¿Qué podia haberle pasado?  
  
Dejen reviews por favor.......... 


	3. Una broma pesada

CAPITULO 3: UNA BROMA PESADA  
  
Sin lugar a duda la clase de Adivinación era la más aburrida de todas, la impartía la profesora Amalty, una bruja vieja y despistada. James y Sirius solían tramar sus retorcidas bromas durante esa clase pues la profesora nunca se daba cuenta. Ese día, como siempre, pensaban en algo que pudiese fastidiar muchisimo a los de Slytherin, pero que al mismo tiempo no les incriminase demasiado pues ya llevaban una buena colección de castigos en sus expedientes...  
  
-. Remus pareces cansado. Dijo James caminando junto a su amigo de vuelta a la sala común. -. ¿Yo? -. Si, ¿dónde estuviste anoche? Preguntó Sirius. -. En la enfermería, no me sentía bien. Contestó, y bajó la mirada. -. A ti te pasa algo pero no quieres contárnoslo. Dijo James. -. Tal vez es que tienes novia y no quieres que lo sepamos - Dijo Sirius- ¿es eso? -. ¡ Qué tonterías dices! Protestó Remus , pues sus amigos reian a carcajadas -. Tenías razón Sirius -Rió James- Mira que colorado se ha puesto. -. Si, a propósito ¿qué lios te llevas tu con Lily Evans? Preguntó Sirius, James enrojeció y comenzaron a discutir. -. Vaya, vaya, un espectáculo único en la vida -Dijo Malfoy que había aparecido en el pasillo con una picara sonrisa- Los inseparables peleando. -. No peleábamos Malfoy, solo discutíamos distintos puntos de vista. Dijo James. -. ¿Sobre qué? Sobre quien es más tonto de los dos. Burló Snape. -. Yo puedo contestar a eso. Dijo Malfoy y los dos rieron. -. No os reireis tanto cuando os pegue una patada en el........Amenazó Sirius pero Remus lo retuvo antes de que llegasen a algo más que palabras. -. Basta, no vale la pena. Dijo James. -. No os tenemos miedo. Dijo Snape aun con una malévola sonrisa en su pálido rostro. -. Seguró que no os reiréis tanto cuando.....¡Dejame Remus!..... Os vais a enterar. Gritaba Sirius mientras los tres se alejaban.  
  
Sirius no dejó de gruñir y murmurar insultos a cual más ofensivo durante toda la tarde en la sala común. -. Quieres parar ya, cualquiera que te oiga pensará que estas loco. Dijo Remus intentando concentrarse en sus deberes sobre Historia de la Magia. -. No te preocupes Remus, todo el mundo sabe ya lo pirado que está. Dijjo James señalándolo, Sirius le dirigió una mirada no muy amistosa mientras seguía maldiciendo en voz baja. De pronto Lily y sus amigas entraron en la sala común, y James enrojeció cuando la chica le saludó con la mano. -. ¿Qué tal? Preguntó ella sentándose en la alfombra junto a los chicos. -. Bien. -. ¿Qué le pasa? Preguntó Lily señalando a Sirius que había cogido un trozo de pergamino y lo hacía añicos con furia. -. Nada, solo es que está un poco nervioso. Remus cerró con fuerza su libro y se levantó del sillón. -. Tengo sueño, me voy a dormir -Dijo- Ven Sirius, podrás seguir gruñendo en el dormitorio. Y los dos se marcharon. -. Bueno...y ¿qué tal las clases? Preguntó James. -. Bien, este año gané el Premio Anual. Dijo Lily señalando su insignia plateada. -. Ya me había dado cuenta, yo no saco malas notas pero confieso que soy un poco irresponsable. -. Oh! No lo creo. Rió Lily y James se fijó en el alegre brillo de sus ojos verdes. Desde el otro lado de la sala una chica la llamó. -. Bueno, me llaman. Dijo ella. -. Si, vale, yo me voy a dormir, adios. Dijo James levantandose de la alfombra. -. Hasta otra. Lily se sentó con sus amigas y James se marchó.  
  
Sirius había cerrado los doseles de su cama pero aún se oia dentro un rumor. -. Vaya, vaya, ¿quién es el que tiene novia, tu o yo? Rió Remus sentado en su cama. -. No es mi novia. Dijo James mientras se quitaba la túnica y se ponia el pijama. -. Ya, pero te gusta. Dijo Remus. -. Tal vez un poco, pero no se fija en mi. -. Pero qué dices, hay muchas chicas en el colegio que estan coladas por ti, y a ella se le nota que también le gustas. Dijo Remus alzando la voz. -. Tonterías -Gruñó James cruzando los brazos- Y ahora deja de estudiar y duérmete.  
  
Alguien zarandeó a James a la mañana siguiente. Al parecer Sirius había dejado su enfado. -. ¡Tengo una gran idea! Exclamó. -. ¿otra? Preguntó James adormilado cogiendo las gafas de su mesilla. -. Les daremos a Malfoy y a Snape su merecido. -. ¿Aun sigues con eso? -. Bueno, nosotros no, pero si el sauce boxeador. Dijo Sirius sin oir lo que decía su amigo. Ya estaba completamente vestido y se paseaba nervioso por la habitación. -. La verdad Sirius, no es mala idea. Dijo James sonriendo con malicia...  
  
Dejen reviews por favor. 


	4. Halloween

CAPITULO 4: HALLOWEEN  
  
Estaban ya a mediados de Octubre y el intenso frío comenzaba a notarse en el castillo. Remus seguía con sus extrañas desapariciones, finalmente sus amigos decidieron investigar. Pasaron días y dias reuniendo pistas e indicios que no les llevaron a nada, buscaron informacion en libros sobre enfermedades mágicas que manifestasen sus síntomas cada cierto tiempo pero no encontraron gran cosa.  
  
Una tarde James leía un grueso libro en la biblioteca cuando Lily se acercó a él. -. ¿Qué haces? Preguntó sobresaltándole. -. Nada. Contestó James cerrando el libro de golpe pero Lily leyó el titulo " Dolencias mágicas y síntomas" -. ¿Estas enfermo? Preguntó ella. -. ¿Yo? Que va! -. Entonces quién -. Nadie. -. Anda cuéntamelo. Pidió ella y James no puedo resistirse. -.Es Remus. -. ¿Qué le ocurre? -. Estamos seguros de qué le pasa algo, y nos preocupa porque a veces desaparece sin dejar rastro y vuelve al dia siguiente con muy mal aspecto. Explicó James. Lily asintió con la cabeza. -. ¿Se lo habéis preguntado a él? Propuso ella. -. Si, pero no quiere decirnos nada. -. ¿Y si consultáis a algún profesor? -. Hemos pensado en acudir a Dumbledore, pero el nunca delataría a un alumno. Dijo James desechando las ideas de la chica. -. ¿Y si le espiais? James bajó la mirada, ya lo habían hecho una vez y no había salido bien. -. No creo que sea una buena idea. Dijo él. -. Pues ya no se me ocurre nada más -Dijo Lily- Pero os ayudare cuanto pueda. James sonrió y comenzó a explicarle todo lo que sabían hasta entonces.  
  
El castillo comenzaba a decorarse para el 31 de Octubre, halloween. Las armaduras de los pasillos lanzaban siniestras risitas cuando alguien pasaba por su lado y miles de murciélagos revoloteaban por todas partes. Esa misma tarde Sirius llegó muy contento a la sala común con un trozo de pergamino arrugado en la mano. -. ¡Lo conseguí! -Gritaba- ¡Soy un genio de las bromas! -. ¿Qué te pasa ahora? Cambias más de estado de ánimo que de túnica. Dijo Remus con una risita. -. No es culpa mía, mis hormonas no pueden controlarse. Contestó él sentandose en un sillón junto a James. -. ¿Qué es eso? Preguntó este señalando el papel. -. ¡Ah! Es una prueba de que mi plan ha funcionado, esta noche Malfoy y Sanape nos esperarán en el sauce boxeador, les hemos retado a un duelo de magos. Explicó él. -. ¡Estas loco! Yo no pienso luchar con nadie. Exclamó James. -. No es necesario que vayamos, el sauce se encargara de darles lo que se merecen. - Rió Sirius- Aunque estaría bien ir para verlo. -. Bueno, la verdad es que si que estaría bien. Dijo James pensativo. -. ¡NO! No vayais, ni vosotros, ni ellos. Gritó Remus levantándose de repente. -. ¿Por qué? Preguntó Sirius. -. Os meteréis en lios. -. ¿Qué te pasa? Dijo James preocupado. -. Será mejor que anuléis eso o tendréis serios problemas. Advirtió Remus que se había puesto muy nervioso. -. Pero ¿Qué bicho te ha picado? Preguntó Sirius repentinamente serio. -. Tengo que irme. Susurró, recogió sus cosas y se marchó, James y Sirius se miraron asombrados. De pronto Lily bajó desde los dormitorios y se acercó a ellos. -. James ¿puedo hablar contigo? Preguntó ella claramente inquieta. -. Te dejo Casanova. Dijo Sirius y se marchó. -. Te he buscado por todas partes. Dijo ella cuando se quedaron solos. -. ¿Qué pasa? -. Creo que he descubierto lo que le pasa a Remus. -. ¿En serio? -. Si, pero no estoy muy segura. Dijo ella mordiéndose el labio inferior. -. Suéltalo. -. Todos los indicios apuntan a que Remus es un licántropo. Dijo Lily enseñando a James un complejo mapa lunar y un pergamino lleno de apuntes. -. Pero ¿qué estas diciendo? ¿qué es un licántropo? Preguntó él aturdido. -. ¡Un hombre lobo! La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de James. -. Estas bromeando ¿no? Lily negó con la cabeza. -. El banquete de Halloween está a punto de comenzar, creo que deberíamos esperar. Dijo Lily. -. No podemos, Remus acaba de marcharse....ha vuelto a desaparecer y Sirius.....de pronto algo hizo darr un vuelco al corazón de James. -. ¿Qué ocurre? -. Malfoy y Snape, están en peligro. Exclamó y cogiendo a Lily de la mano la condujo hasta donde estaba plantado el sauce boxeador. El cielo ya estaba oscuro, la luna llena iluminaba los terrenos de Hogwarts. Una figura vestida de negro se acercaba allí, era Snape. -. Snape alto, ¡Largate de aquí! Gritó James corriendo tras él. Sorprendentemente las ramas del sauce boxeador no se movían. -. ¿Qué pasa Potter? ¿Te has acobardado? Preguntó Snape sacando la varita. -. Escucha, fue una estúpida broma de Sirius, ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Rápido! -. No me iré. Gruño Snape, de pronto el árbol comenzó a moverse de nuevo, un prolongado aullido se escuchó desde no muy lejos. -. Vamos Snape vete, estas en peligro. Dijo James apuntándolo con la varita. Finalmente Snape se marchó a regañadientes pero James no, él se dispuso a entrar por el agujero del tronco. -. ¿Qué haces? Preguntó Lily esquivando el golpe de una rama. -. Tengo que sabes que ocurre. Dijo él sorteando los golpes del árbol y entrando por el agujero. Lily le siguió. -. James, podría matarte, los hombres lobo son muy violentos. Advirtió Lily entrando tras él en el hueco del tronco. -. Es mi amigo el que está ahí dentro y pienso ir a ayudarle. Gritó James. -. Entonces iré contigo. Murmuró Lily. James protestó pero no pudo disuadirla para que se marchase también, asi que aceptó. Ambos se pusieron en marcha a través del húmedo túnel.  
  
Hasta aquí este capítulo, pero pronto subiré el quinto, Dejadme reviews por favor...  
  
Barbi-black: Hola wapisima, muchas gracias por tu review, espero convertirme algun dia en una escritora de fan fictions la mitad de buena que tu.... Ya se que te gustan mucho los merodeadores y a mi tambien porque tu me aficionaste. Siento mucho no haber podido salir contigo a la 976, de verdad, pero siempre podemos conquistar el mundo muggle otro día, mientras estemos las dos juntas...... Eres la mejor amiga del mundo, muchas gracias por todo y feliz año nuevo.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ 2004 A TODOS!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Transformaciones

CAPITULO 5: TRANSFORMACIONES  
  
Una gruesa capa de polvo cubría el suelo y los pocos muebles que quedaban, algunos estaban llenos de rasguños y golpes, sobre el suelo de madera distinguieron unas huellas. De pronto James James y Lily se dieron cuenta de dónde estaban, en la Casa de los Gritos. Oyeron pasos en el piso inferior y un gemido, y entonces un lobo enorme apareció subiendo las escaleras. Los dos se quedaron paralizados, aquel lobo que estaba a punto de atacarles era Remus... Corrieron hasta una habitación con el lobo pisandoles los talones y cerraron la puerta antes de que pudiese alcanzarles. -. ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Preguntó Lily asustada, se dieron la vuelta, estaban en un dormitorio. James comenzó a empujar un gran armario de madera hasta la puerta , la chica le ayudo. No tenían por donde escapar. Debían de ser las 6 de la mañana cuando dejaron de escuchar gruñidos y rasguños al otro lado de la puerta, pero no se atrevieron a retirar el armario hasta que los primeros rayos del sol entraron por la ventana. Cuando salieron encontraron a Remus ya con su apariencia normal aunque con varias heridas por la cara y los brazos y la túnica desgarrada. Le ayudaron a salir a través del túnel y ya en la entrada se encontraron cara a cara con Albus Dumbledore. -. ¿Se puede saber qué estais haciendo vosotros aquí? Pregunto claramente enfadado. Ni Lily ni James supieron que contestar. -. Os hemos estado buscando durante toda la noche. Dijo el director. Entonces vieron como Sirius y Peter se acercaban corriendo hacia ellos. -. ¿Qué ha pasado? Preguntó Sirius mirando a Remus que estaba medio inconsciente. -. Luego te lo explicaremos. Contestó James.  
  
Remus pasó todo el día en la enfermería y James les contó a sus amigos todo lo ocurrido. -. Pobre Remus. Dijo Peter. -. ¿No podríamos hacer algo para ayuydarle? Preguntó Sirius que se sentía algo culpable, tal vez si el no hubiese hecho esa tonta broma nada de esto hubiese sucedido. Remus salió de la enfermería por la tarde y se reunió con sus amigos en la sala común aunque se limito a hacer como que leía El Profeta y a mantenerse en silencio, James hacia los deberes con Lily y Sirius jugaba con Peter al ajedrez mágico. Poco a poco conforme anochecía los 3 amigos se quedaron solos. -. James -Dijo entonces Remus- Siento mucho lo que hice. -. Tu no tienes la culpa. Contestó este. -. Yo tengo la culpa de todo. Murmuró Sirius. -. Nadie tiene la culpa. Corrigió James -. Pero no te preocupes, nosotros te ayudaremos. Dijo Sirius y James asintió. -. Gracias chicos. Dijo Remus contento de tener amigos en los que poder confiar.  
  
Al dia siguiente en la clase de transformaciones a Sirius se le ocurrió una idea. Se convertirian en animagos y asi acompañarian a Remus cada plenilunio... Pasaron dos meses practicando todas las tardes hasta que por fin pudo decirse que eran animagos. James podía convertirse en un gran ciervo, Sirius en un perro negro y lanudo y Peter en una rata. Las noches que Remus se convertía en lobo sus amigos, en su forma animal, le acompañaban hasta que terminó por convertirse en una costumbre y ellos se convirtieron en los merodeadores: Lunático era Remus, Colagusano Peter, Canuto Sirius y Cornamenta era James. Hasta aquí por ahora.... pero pronto subire un nuevo capi para todos a los que les uste el romance.. Ahora ya acepto reviews anónimos asi que podeis poner vuestras opiniones y sugerencias cuando queráis, Besos a Barbara!!! 


End file.
